This invention relates generally to skid steers, and in particular, to a coupling device for interconnecting the loader arms of the skid steer to an attachment tool such as a bucket or the like.
As is known, skid steers are used in wide variety of applications. In order to perform such applications, various types of attachment tools are mounted to the loader arms at the front end of the skid steer. Typically, a coupling device is used to interconnect the loader arms of the skid steer to the attachment tool. It is highly desirable to provide a coupling device which securely interconnects the loader arms of the skid steer to the attachment tool. It is also highly desirable to provide a coupling device which allows a user to quickly and securely substitute one attachment tool for another.
Heretofore, the coupling device was pivotally mounted to the loader arms of the skid steer by pivot pins. Thereafter, the skid steer was interconnected to the attachment tool necessary to perform the task to be undertaken. In order to interconnect the coupling device to the desired attachment tool, the loader arms of the skid steer are such that the coupling device engages mounting shoes extending from the rearward surface of the attachment. The attachment tool is then manipulated in order to align one or more holes on the back thereof with corresponding holes extending through the coupling device. Pins are manually inserted through the coupling device and the attachment tool in order to interconnect the attachment tool to the skid steer.
While manual insertion of pins to interconnect the attachment tool to the skid steer is functional, such manual insertion technique is often difficult and time consuming. The time involved in substituting one attachment tool for another results in significant down time for the skid steer which, in turn, increases the cost of operating the skid steer and reduces the productivity thereof.
In the alternative, the coupling device may include vertical pins which may be inserted into corresponding openings in the attachment tool which are spaced an industry standard distance apart. A complex arrangement of linkages allow a user to insert and remove the vertical pins from their corresponding openings. In addition to the expense associated with providing such linkages, these types of linkages tend to become packed with debris during use of the skid steer rendering them inoperative thereafter.
Therefore, it is a primary object and feature of the present invention to provide a coupling device which securely interconnects an attachment tool to the loader arms of a skid steer.
It is a further object and feature of the present invention to provide a coupling device which quickly and easily interconnects an attachment tool to the loader arms of a skid steer.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a coupling device which allows a user to easily interchange a wide variety of attachments on the loader arms of skid steer.
It is a still further object and feature of the present invention to provide a coupling device which is easy to assemble and more durable than prior devices.
In accordance with the present invention, a coupling device is provided for interconnecting an attachment tool to the loader arms of a skid steer. The coupling device includes a frame extending along an axis and mountable on the loader arms of the skid steer. A pivotable handle is mounted to the frame. The handle is moveable between a first unlocking position and a second locking position. A coupling pin extending at an angle to the axis of the frame is connected to the handle and is moveable between a first retracted position and a second extended position in response to movement of the handle between the unlocking position and the locking position.
It is contemplated that the coupling device further include a support bracket interconnected to the frame for supporting an upper portion of the attachment tool. A second support bracket is laterally spaced from the first support bracket and also supports an upper portion of the attachment tool.
A pivotable, second handle may also be mounted to the frame. The second handle is moveable between the first unlocking position and a second locking position. A second coupling pin extending at an angle to the axis of the frame is connected to the second handle and is moveable between a first retracted position and a second extended position in response to movement of the second handle between the unlocking and locking positions. It is contemplated that the first and second coupling pins diverge from each other at a predetermined angle. In order to prevent debris and the like from hampering movement of the coupling pins, shrouds are provided to partially surround corresponding coupling pins.
The frame of the coupling device may include first and second connection elements which define a loader arm receipt cavity. The loader arm receipt cavity is dimensioned to receive an end of a corresponding loader arm. A connection pin extends through the connection elements and the end of the corresponding loader arm to pivotally interconnect the frame of the coupling device to the corresponding loader arm.
In accordance with a still further aspect of the present invention, a coupling device is provided for interconnecting a loader arm of a skid steer to an attachment tool having a mounting bracket and a mounting plate with an aperture therethrough. The coupling device includes a frame extending along an axis which is pivotally connected to the end of the loader arm. The frame has upper and lower opposite sides. A support bracket is mounted to the upper side of the frame for engaging and supporting the mounting bracket of the attachment tool. A coupling pin is slidably supported by the frame at an angle to the axis of the frame and has a coupling end. The pin is moveable between a first extended position wherein the coupling of the pin extends through the aperture in the mounting plate of the attachment tool and a second retracted position. A handle controls movement of the coupling pin between the extended and retracted positions. A locking structure is provided for maintaining the coupling pin in the extended position. It is contemplated that the coupling pin be tapered in order to compensate for variations in the size and location of the pin-receiving aperture in the mounting plate of the attachment tool. In addition, a shroud may be interconnected to the frame in order to partially surround the coupling pin and prevent debris or the like from hindering movement thereof.
It is further contemplated that the support bracket be generally L-shaped and include a resilient engagement element for engaging the mounting bracket of the attachment tool.
The frame may include first and second connection elements which define a loader arm receipt cavity in the frame. The loader arm receipt cavity is adapted for receiving an end of a corresponding loader arm. A connection pin extends through the connection elements and the end of the corresponding loader arms to pivotally interconnect the frame to the corresponding loader arm.